Two Stories Two Dimensions
by spangladesh920
Summary: Two Shot Songfic. After many years apart, how do a blonde haired girl and a boy in a silly pink hat feel about one another? This is how it might turn out. Rated to be on the safe side. NEW Ch. 2: Rock 'N' Roll
1. Every Breath You Take

_We journey into the mind of a woman who has secretly loved Timmy Turner since they were children. However, she has had to watch him from a distance. This is told from her perspective. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Characters used herein are the property of Hartman, Davis and Nickelodeon. I also do not own either song used here. This time, the song is "Every Breath You Take" by The Police _

I'm anxious tonight. Tonight is the anniversary of the night I lost the love of my life to that tramp. I don't mean that big headed so called "genius" and that sleaze bag wife of his. No, I mean Timmy Turner. The boy who suddenly dropped into my once peaceful and happy existence and shook me to the point of obsession.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

I've been watching him for about twenty years now. I took the liberty of placing hidden cameras all around his house and everywhere else I could think of. I've seen his every move from every conceivable angle and watched him (with great pleasure I might add) break several girls' hearts along the way.

I could never have imagined that he would grow from a goofy, kind of dumb little boy into a strong, sexy, headstrong man. That pink hat wearing, bucktoothed little boy seemed to morph overnight, like a caterpillar into a sexy butterfly. Of course it happened, was there any doubt about it?

_  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

Some have called me a stalker, and even my best friend has begged me to get psychological help. I ignore them all because I know in my heart that if I had just half a chance, that I could make him mine. No other man can measure up to the standard that my Timmy has set.

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches _

_With every step you take_

Every time he would get a new girlfriend, my heart would sink down into the soles of my feet. It would kill me to watch and see him make these girls happier then they probably have been in their entire lives.

That being said, I would leap for joy and do a little dance whenever Timmy would dump these bimbos. I took especially great pleasure in watching him break up with that air-headed cheerleader Veronica. What the hell was he thinking in dating someone so inferior? She was so far beneath him in so many ways that it hurt me just to watch sometimes.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

However, from tonight's video, I think I've finally lost Timmy for good. I had to sit here and watch him propose to the newest little girl in his life…some brunette tramp that goes by the name of Tootie. What the hell kind of name is that?

If I remember correctly, she is the one that stalked him endlessly when they were children. That just goes to show you what a good heart Timmy has. To be able to forgive his one time stalker and try to make a life for himself with her.

I was nauseated beyond belief when she screamed her head off when she accepted. The ensuing make-out session didn't help matters either. All I can see is red right now; the anger is burning so hot that I can feel its sting all over my body.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

I know I treated him badly…stringing him along like I did, but that was just a ruse. It was all just an act and a façade that I had to perpetrate to keep suspicion to a minimum. He haunts my dreams, like a ghost that is always just out of my reach.

How could he do this to me? How could he have simply turned a blind eye to me and my undying devotion to him? So what that I've been stuck here in Retroville since I broke up with that jerk Neutron. The only reason I was dating him was so I had access to that inter-dimensional portal of his so I could make trips to Dimmsdale. God I felt so dirty whenever he would touch or even _kiss _me. I'm a one man woman, and my man was Timmy!

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take_

My gaze returns to the screen, and I have to avert my eyes. The problem with spying like this is that sometimes you see _way_ more then you want to. It is very painful and aggravating to watch him make love to another woman, and it's especially hard to swallow that it wasn't me that he held in his arms when he lost his virginity.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

At least I was able to keep his beautiful blue eyes off that _bitch _Betty Quinlan. She would've corrupted poor Timmy to the point of no return! It was hard enough watching him dating those tow-headed girls in Dimmsdale; if Quinlan had gotten her talons into my man then I probably would've been locked up in some loony bin after murdering her!

I can't stand to watch this anymore, so I turn off the monitor and turn towards my bedroom. Once inside, my eyes land on the pink hat I stole from Timmy a long time ago. I gently pick it up and caress it like a long lost friend.

I may have lost him for good, but at least he's happy.

Happy…

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

I swear to God that if she hurts him, I will find a way to make my way back to Dimmsdale and kill her! I will do anything…and I do mean _anything_ to protect my Timmy from heartbreak. No woman in either of our dimensions deserves him except me! However, I will not intervene in his life unless necessary.

My name is Cynthia Aurora Vortex, but is it so wrong to believe that I could be Cynthia Aurora _Turner_?

_I'll be watching you…_

_A/N: Read and Review. Coming up next, we will find out exactly how Timmy feels about Cindy after nearly ten years apart. Does the Pink Hat Wonder still have the hots for the blonde? Read on to find out!  
_


	2. Rock 'N' Roll

_Summary: This is from one of my old stories where Timmy sat down and assessed just how he felt about each girl he has had a romantic link to. How does he now feel about the impetuous blonde named Cindy Vortex now? Read on to find out! The song this time is "Rock 'N' Roll" by Motörhead. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

With Vicky finally out of my thoughts, it feels like a portal has been opened, and my mind goes back to the bulgy world of my friend Jimmy Neutron. But it isn't him that I'm thinking of…my thoughts go straight to that loudmouthed, arrogant, impetuous, jealousy riddled blonde haired, green eyed wench Cindy.

_Well here, babe, look at you in love with someone else,  
Turned out like all the others, leave me by myself,  
That's how it works I guess, and you're like all the rest  
Guess I can handle it, if that's the way it is_

I knew all along that she never really wanted to start a relationship. First off we were only ten! Second, the sheer logistics of living in different dimensions made it impossible. However she didn't have to string me along like she did. She made me feel things that even Trixie couldn't. While she did make me feel special, she also had a way of making me feel so unimportant whenever Neutron was in the vicinity.

'_Cos I'm in love with rock 'n' roll, it satisfies my soul  
If that's how it has to be, I won't get mad  
I got rock 'n' roll, to save me from the cold  
And if that's all there is, it ain't so bad  
Rock 'n' roll!_

I can feel my head bob along with the beat, but the usual smile is not present. This always drains me mentally and emotionally. Good thing I finished my homework before delving too deep into this.

Ok, I admit that I wasn't the brightest bulb of the bunch back then. However even I could see that she was so enamored with Jimmy that no one else could compare in her eyes. I tried my damndest to impress her (go figure), and it all came crashing down in on me (story of my life). Why is it that every girl that crosses my path has to find a way to screw with me and my mind?

It was on my last trip to Retroville that I realized that Cindy would never reciprocate on the feelings that I felt for her. That's the _real _reason I began to ignore her. I don't have a clue as to why Neutron ignored her. I do wonder sometimes if Cupid is just screwing with me because of that one Valentine's Day that I nearly ruined by causing me to fall in love with girls that end up breaking my heart.  
_  
I never been a one to have no steady girl,  
I love the way I live, runnin' round the world  
I like to fool around, love to tear 'em down  
And if I leave, you love to miss me when I'm gone! _

I don't even know why I was attracted to Vortex in the first place. I was still crushing hard on Trixie while trying everything in my power to avoid Tootie. Cindy isn't even my type, she's rude, mean spirited, self absorbed, kinda slutty if you think about it. I mean she is smart, but I guess it was the way she flaunted it that turned me off.

She did help me defeat Goddard when I accidentally turned him into the Decimator, and also assisted Jimmy and I in defeating not only the amalgamation of Professor Calamitous and Jorgen (which was of course my fault) but also the "Villain whose name isn't Shirley".

However so did Libby, Sheen, Carl, Cosmo, and Wanda. At the dance, Cindy tried to take more credit then she deserved. You can imagine how upset that made the rest of the guys…not to mention Neutron and myself.

In my mind's eye I can see Sheen and Cosmo riding that flying hot dog and singing that stupid song. It's one of my favorite memories and I always smile and laugh whenever I think about it. That's one of the reasons I used a bite of my last Fairy-versary muffin to wish that I could retain my memories of my adventures with Jimmy and the gang, even if Cindy is a part of them. How I explain Cosmo and Wanda being missing I don't know.  
_  
'Cos I'm in love with rock 'n' roll, it satisfies my soul  
If that's how it has to be, I won't get mad  
I got rock 'n' roll, to save me from the cold  
And if that's all there is, it ain't so bad  
Rock 'n' roll  
Play it to me! _

The guitar solo gives me pause to contemplate my next move in this dimension. I know what I want to do in the present and future. However I can't stop living in the past, as these thoughts can attest to. I'm hoping that by getting this somewhat out of my system that I can finally move on. However, I'm not sure about that as long as I'm stuck here in Dimmsdale. I'm praying that as soon as I get to Lexington that most of this angst and anger will fade out.

As I nod my head to the crushing guitar and pounding drums I think that I can't really waste my time on all of these unworthy ladies. Last I heard is that Jimmy and Cindy began dating about six months ago. My first thought was "Good for him", followed by "It's his problem now". The next time I talk to Neutron, I have to remind myself to thank him, because it was he that inspired me to actually try in school, and that's what got me that scholarship.

_  
I can't imagine growin' old with anyone  
Marching to a different drum, I hear a different song  
I swear I love 'em all, I don't care if they're small  
I don't care if they're tall, love 'em anyway! _

The chorus repeats and I try my best to fight off the thoughts of Cindy Vortex. I had heard about this sweet and smart girl named Betty Quinlan when I was in Retroville last; and had thought about maybe going back and trying to hook up with her for a little bit. However when Carl described her, I decided that wasn't in my best interest because I haven't had the best of luck with brunettes or redheads.

As Cindy fades into the mists of time, yet another female steps to the fore with a condescending grin on her face. I grit my teeth and try to hold back the angry growl that threatens to escape my lips. This girl has caused me no end of grief since we were five years old. I can feel my hands balling into fists and my jaw is beginning to hurt.

As much as I may despise the last three girls that have crossed my mind, the hate I feel for this one burns brighter and hotter then any nuclear explosion could generate. She hurt me in more ways then one, and in worst ways possible. I know in my heart of hearts I can never forgive her nor will I even if I could. As the thoughts revolve in my head, I struggle to maintain a modicum of control over my emotions, which isn't easy let me tell you

_A/N: Read and Review_. _If you want the full story on how Timmy feels about Cindy, Tootie, Trixie, Vicky, and Veronica…check out my story "Fed Up". Many thanks to the loyal readers out there also. _


End file.
